Victor Creed (Earth-295)
; formerly Exiles, Weapon X, | Relatives = Craydon Creed (Horror Show) (son); Clarice Ferguson (Blink) (adopted daughter); David Richards (adopted son); | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Crystal Palace, formerly Xavier Mansion of Earth-295 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Sideburns, Claws, Vertical Pupils | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom fighter; former Reality Jumper, terrorist and mass murderer. | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant. | PlaceOfBirth = America | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = | HistoryText = When Legion, the mentally unbalanced mutant son of Professor Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller, traveled back in time in an attempt to kill Magneto, he accidentally killed Xavier instead, creating a splinter universe known as the Age of Apocalypse. In that reality, mutants became the dominant species of the planet. Apocalypse rose to power enslaved humanity. Horseman of Apocalypse On his home reality of Earth-295, Victor Creed was one of the first mutants recruited by Apocalypse when he began his take-over of North America. A member of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Sabertooth was dispatched with the other Horsemen to attack Cape Citadel. After the Horsemen secured the facility, Sabertooth was shocked when he learned that his master intended to launch the nuclear warheads. His fellow Horsemen subdued Sabretooth until the X-Men, on their inaugural mission, came to stop them. Sabretooth was released in order to fight in the battle, but he was defeated in combat against Weapon X (Logan). Upon the defeat of the Horsemen, Apocalypse abandoned Sabretooth, however he was invited back into his ranks at a later date . As a member of Apocalypse's forces, Sabretooth clashed with Doc Neutron alongside Havok . However, Sabretooth grew to dislike killing innocent people in Apocalypse's cullings of America. In California, Sabretooth turned against Holocaust and was easily defeated in battle. Sabretooth was placed in a prison for those who betrayed Apocalypse. There he was locked in a cell with Wild Child. The two feral mutants battled for three full days until Sabretooth finally exerted his dominance. With Wild Child loyal to him, the two broke out of their cell and fought their way out of the prison . X-Men Sabretooth joined with the mutant rebels the X-Men following his escape. One of his earliest missions he and Weapon X located and rescued young Clarice Ferguson. Sabretooth raised Clarice like a daughter. She eventually become an active X-Man taking on the name Blink . When it was learned that Apocalypse was recovering on the Blue Area of the Moon, Sabretooth attempted to convince Clarice to use her teleportation powers to take them there. Succeeding, Sabretooth and the X-Men clashed with the Inhuman Royal Family and were captured by their leader Maximus. He and his fellow X-Men were saved by Blink who managed to avoid capture. They escaped to Earth, killing Maximus in the process . In other missions, Sabretooth clashd with the evil Wolverine (no relation to Logan) and battled the Sentinels in Wakanda . Following a brief period when Blink had gone missing , Sabretooth was relieved to find her alive and well after her adventure in the Negative Zone had her teleported back to Earth . Sabretooth remained a mainstay with the X-Men, always with Wild Child at his side, as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could have potentially ended in complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact was signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to no longer carry out his grisly experiments against humans, however he had no intention of doing so. Sabretooth accompanied his fellow X-Men in travelling to Seattle to stop Apocalypse's culling there. After defeating an army of Infinites and their leader Unus, Sabretooth and the X-Men found the time displaced Bishop. They soon learned that Bishop came from another reality that was fractured by Legion killing Xavier in the past. . Magneto's was convinced that there was some truth behind Bishop's claims. Sabretooth was not be so quick to believe Bishop's story but went along with Magneto's plans. When the group learned that Holocaust was continuing cullings in Chicago, Sabretooth and Wild Child accompanied a squad of X-Men led by Rogue to stop it . In Chicago, Sabretooth convinced Blink to teleport him closer to Holocaust's location, despite Rogue's orders to do the contrary. Finding Holocaust, he tricked the villain into imparting the location of his factory. Sabretooth sent Wild Child to tell the others. Sabretooth shattered Holocaust's bio-armor but Holocaust ultimately defeated Sabretooth in battle, seriously injuring him . Sabretooth was tortured and strung up in Holocaust's fortress, left for dead. His mangled body was found by Blink . Blink believed Sabretooth to be dead and attacked Holocaust alone until the other X-Men arrived and forced him to retreat. In the battle's aftermath, Sabretooth was found alive by Iceman . Returning to the Xavier estate, Sabretooth used his tracking powers to try to find Rogue's son Charles whom they found had beencaptured by minions of Apocalypse while the were away. While Rogue mobilized a strike force to storm Apocalypse's forces, Sabretooth and Wild Child remained behind . Weapon X Sabretooth become "unhinged in time" by the Timebreakers, insectoid beings that were trying to repair damage done to the multiverse. Sabretooth joined Weapon X, reality jumpers comprised of Weapon X program inductees from seperate alternate realities. Their mandate was to go to realities and complete missions that were deemed too brutal for their sister group, the Exiles. Sabretooth was named leader and given a Tallus device that informed them of their missions. Sabretooth joined with Wolverine of Earth-172, Deadpool of Earth-5021, Kane of Earth-3031, Mesmero of Earth-653, and Maverick of Earth-1287. On their first few missions, Maverick, Mesmero, and Wolverine were killed, and Weapon X repopulated their ranks by seeking out new members or having new ones added by the Timebreakers . Sabretooth, Kane and Deadpool were sent to Earth-901237 to collect the Hulk . Upon seeing Blink with the Exiles, Sabretooth was shocked to find her alive. The Exiles were on this world to insure that the Hulk did not slay Alpha Flight. When the Exiles completed their mission, Weapon X was teleported away before they could meet their counterparts, confusing Sabretooth as to why they were allowed to move on when they failed their mission . After a number of missions and an expansion of their ranks, Sabretooth and Weapon X ended up on Earth-2600. There they were allowed to meet the Exiles, reuniting Sabretooth with Blink. Both teams were assigned to free David Richards. the son of Rachel Summers and Franklin Richards, in a world where the Sentinels . Upon freeing David, Weapon X was informed that their mission was slay David, as he was destined to grow up to be a tyrant that would enslave the entire world. Sabretooth, unwilling to kill a child, helped the Exiles keep David safe from both Weapon X and the Sentinels that patrolled this world. Ultimately, Sabretooth came up with a solution to the problem: He volunteered to stay behind and raise young David, hoping that he could steer the boy towards the path of good and change history. With Sabretooth's sacrifice both the Exiles and Weapon X were sent off to their next missions. Before the Exiles were transported away, Sabretooth promised Blink that they would meet each other again in the future . After a mission with the Exiles supposedly sent Blink home , Blink instead found herself transported to Earth-2600 as at the time, her native reality of Earth-295 was not in existence. There she found that a number of years had passed and she helped Sabretooth and the adult David Richards complete their final assault on the Sentinel overlords on that world. After the victory David went mad and manipulated Blink to use her powers to slay the humans behind the Sentinels. Sabretooth was forced to kill David. Blink was reunited with the Exiles shortly thereafter . Exiles Over time, the evil Hyperion of Earth-4023 (who had led the now disbanded Weapon X team after Sabretooth left) usurped control of the Timebroker's facility within the Panoptichron and used it to exact revenge against the Exiles by putting them on increasingly erratic missions. The Exiles were transported to Earth-2600. There they saved Sabretooth from being hunted down by the young mutant rebels that once fought along side of him but now sought to punish him from killing David Richards. Blink was told that her mission was to kill her own teammate Mimic. When Blink refused to tell her teammates of their mission, Hyperion (through the Time Broker proxy) gave Sabretooth the Tallus. However, Sabretooth refused to kill the woman his "pup" loved, forcing the "Time Broker" to punish them . Sabretooth and the other Exiles were transported to the restored Earth-295 and forced to accept their old nemesis Holocaust as their newest teammate. Finding civilization had been restored on their reality, the Exiles battled Holocaust, forcing him to flee. Holocaust returned and pointed out to the group that the Tallus and the M'Kraan Crystal were linked and they tracked down one of the Dark Beast's lairs to find information on the Crystal, clashing with the X-Men. Going to the location of the Crystal, Sabretooth and the Exiles used it to transport themselves to the Panoptichron . There, Sabretooth and the others learned of Hyperion's involvement, who slew Holocaust before their eyes . They battled Hyperion, learned of his plot and sustained casualties . They defeated Hyperion when their teammate Beak recruited the Hyperions of Earth-712 and Earth-5764 . Becoming a member of the Exiles, Sabretooth maintained the Tallus even though Blink continued leading the team. Returning to the Panoptichron, Sabertooth and the others began returning the fallen members of both the Exiles and Weapon X to their native realities. Sabretooth had a hard time trying to get his former teammate Iron Man of Earth-2020 to return to his native reality. After a brief clash, Sabretooth and the others were able to stop him and sent him home without his armor. Victor convinced Clarice to return Mimic's corpse to his home reality. The Exiles decided to continue the Timebreaker's mission on their own terms at the protest of their former masters . Victor returned to Earth-295 to try and locate his former charge Wild Child. Meeting with Magneto and Rogue at the Department of Mutant Affairs, he learned that Wild Child had disappeared shortly after he was displaced in time. The found themselves on Earth-552, a world where the universe was protected by a benevolent Galactus and terrorized by his former herald Silver Surfer . The Exiles were charged with defending Galactus who was injured in battle. Sabretooth convinced Galactus to endow him with the Power Cosmic to help destroy the Surfer. After their victory, Sabretooth refused an offer to join Galactus and returned the power he borrowed, opting to remain with the Exiles . The Exiles found themselves on Earth-1720 where Madame Hydra (Susan Storm) decimated the entire world. Sabretooth was the only member to escape while the other members of the group were captured and brainwashed by Hydra. When Psylocke of Earth-616 was brought onto the team, she attacked him, not realizing this Sabretooth was not evil like his Earth-616 counterpart . Returning to Earth-1720 with Morph and Psylocke, Sabretooth raced against time to complete their mission, slaying that reality's Reed Richards, and to save their friends as that reality would have been wiped out had they been unsuccessful. They were held back due to an attack by the Hydra agent Slaymaster. The reality was saved from destruction by Reed Richards, and Madam Hydra was disposed of. . Sabretooth and Psylocke become lovers and co-leaders of the Exiles. Dark Angel Saga Creed returned to his home reality and began fighting against the forces of Weapon Omega (Logan) to save humankind. When X-Force came to their reality seeking the Life Seed, he resolved to help them. He eventually crossed over to X-Force's Earth to help stop Archangel from razing their world. He then returned to the Age of Apocalypse. A New Apocalypse An attempt by the joint forces of the X-Terminated, Human Resistance and X-Men led to Creed losing his powers. After escaping, Creed was placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity during his time as a Hound for Apocalypse. He was forced to deal with the loss of his powers and his imprisonment while Jean Grey began to receive combat training among the human resistance. | Powers = An attempt by the joint forces of the X-Terminated, Human Resistance and X-Men lead to Creed losing his powers. Before losing his powers he had the same powers as Victor Creed (Earth-616) although possibly at slightly diminished levels due too not undergoing the same augmentations as his Earth-616 counterparts. . *'Superhuman Agility:' Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Sabretooth's reaction time is similarly enhanced, granting him reflexes superior to even the finest human athlete. *'Weather Insulated Adaptation': Sabretooth is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage to the extent that he can sleep nude in sub-arctic conditions with no apparent injury. Claws and Teeth: Sabretooth possesses retractable claws at the tip of each of his fingers and toes. The claws are razor sharp and are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he occasionally uses in close quarters combat. }} | Abilities = Sabretooth is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is highly skilled in numerous martial arts styles and is an accomplished street fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:Exiles members Category:Regeneration Category:Power Cosmic Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Depowered Mutants